Air Navigation Service Providers (ANSPs) currently rely on manual (human-based) tasks for aircraft sequencing and conflict detection and resolution of aircraft flying arrival routes in the terminal area. The prediction of possible conflicts and any subsequent actions to resolve conflicts are left up to the air traffic controller. No automation currently exists to assist the air traffic controller during high demand periods while also addresssing all pertinent efficiency considerations.
Accordingly, there is a need for advanced decision support tools to enable automated aircraft sequencing and conflict detection and resolution.